Steven and Lapis Love Story
by pokeredcraft
Summary: Lapis and Steven fall in love. Who will try and break there relationship. find out as you read. ENJOY!
1. Jasper Returns

Chapter 1 Jasper Returns

"Steven, wake up Steven". Steven slowly pulls his body up, and opens his tired eyes.

"Lapis, why are you here?" Steven asked, "Plus where is Jasper. Weren't you two fused at the bottom of the ocean?"

"Steven that's the problem", Lapis said, "The fuse broke and Jasper is coming after the Crystal Gems and me, and last time I check you're a Crystal Gem."

"Ok, I'll help, but don't we need the rest of the Crystal Gems if we are going to pull this off", Steven questioned," I mean I could tell them myself, but I think they're sleeping so let's wait until morning. Here you can stay in my room if you would like."

Lapis lies next to Steven, and Steven wrapped his arm around Lapis and was prepared to fight Jasper if it comes to it. He knew that he doesn't have the strength to take on Jasper on my alone. If Jasper does come his shield should be durable enough to hold Jasper back, but not as long as he would need.

Lapis sleeps as I can't if what she says is true then why sleep if Jasper can attack us as I sleep. All I want is to sleep, but Jasper took that dream away from me. At least I have Lapis by my side. I mean Lapis knows Jasper's personality better than anyone besides how Jasper knows herself.

The morning sun finally started to rise and the Gems all woke up. Pearl walks up and draws her spear asking," What's she doing in here Steven?" Her face was filled with rage. "Steven she hasn't hurt you has she?" Pearl asked,"

"Pearl I let her stay and Lapis and I need you and other Gems something important," Steven said," Crystal Gems Lapis woke me up last night to tell me that her and Jasper defused ,and Jasper is coming to kill us."

Amethyst and Pearl had fear glued on their faces', but Garnet smirked. Garnet chuckled," Today is the day I get my rematch".

"Hey Lapis have you ever explored Beach City?" Steven asked," I mean if you want I can show you around the city. It will be fun Lapis and see the situation we're in we kind of need a bit fun and relaxation."

"Okay Steven lets go have fun," Lapis said as we walk out the door, "Steven is this you humans call a date? You know where two people go to see if they are compatible to be a loving, trustworthy couple."

I told Lapis, "That it could be a date or not it just how she looks at it." As we step outside the warm sun glows brightly on my skin. "Hey Lapis it's a beautiful day," I said," Well first let's check out the beach.

"Steven look, It Jasper and some other gem, "Lapis whispered, "Let's see what they're talking about." Who is that other gem I wondered. "Steven that gem is Moonstone. Moonstones are a fusion of Pearl and Sapphire with both future vision and the ability to read minds," whispered Lapis.

Worries filled my thoughts as I realized that I alone can't beat Jasper without the Gems, but with Lapis's help we should be able to beat Jasper. The fusion is a whole new story that me and Lapis Lazuli can't defeat. "Lapis go get the Crystal Gems now," I commanded, "I can hold off Moonstone and Jasper until the Gems get here. Lapis just be careful."

"Steven I'll be fine you're the one who needs to be careful, "Lapis said reassuringly.

"Hey Jasper ready to get your ass kick by a hybrid," I mocked, "Neither of you can defeat me so I think you should just give up." Chuckling I drawled my shield getting ready to take the beating of my life time.

"Kid you're going down from one hit from a gem like me," Jasper threatened. She drew her powerful gem weapon. Jasper came charging at me full force swing her hammer like helmet right towards my head. I raised my shield to block the powerful hit that was coming my way. The slam on my shield pushed me back six inches. That was just one hit; I don't think I can take much more of this.

Jasper now swings her fist towards Steven's head. Steven bubbled himself to take the blow. This just angered Jasper making her attack with more force than she did before. "Hybrid I'll fucking kill you, and make you girlfriend Lapis cry over your corpse as I kill her to," Jasper screamed with fire burning bright in her eyes.

Jasper charged hitting my bubble with every part of her body she can use as a weapon. I fly backwards into the rock wall bursting my bubble. Jasper uses her spin dash attack towards my gem, but I blocked it with my shield. The dash was broken and Jasper was repelled off my shield weakening Jasper's physical form.

I charged at Jasper slamming my shield into her chest. Jasper fell back hitting the sand. "Jasper how ironic, you promised to kill me yet you're the one who is going to die" I said with a smirk. Just as I finished mocking Jasper, Lapis, The Crystal Gems, and Connie arrived.

I looked back at the gems and was head-butted into my spine collapsing in the warm, sand. Jasper stands up and charges towards Lapis slamming her into the cliff. Lapis falls on her face into the sand and I realized that her gem on her back was cracked.

Jasper picked up Lapis about to break her gem even more. "I won't let you hurt my Lapis," I yelled running in between Jasper and Lapis summing my pink bubble. Steven's anger drawled Lion in closer and they fused to create Stion. Stion is a Manticore made of rage and can level Everest in a single roar. Roaring a might roar into Jasper's face immediately destroying Jasper's gem. Steven and Lion quickly unfused.

"Lapis are you ok," Steven yelled as Garnet bubbled the shards that were once Jasper. Steven gently kissed Lapis's gem and the crack healed. Moonstone ran as Steven said romantically, "My angel, I won't let anyone hurt you again."


	2. The Kiss

Chapter 2 The Kiss

Connie ran up to me and hugged me. "Steven, you're ok!" she shouted in joy and then gently kisses me on the lips.

"Connie… I love Lapis not you," Steven said. Connie starred at me with a sad look. I could see tears in her eyes. "Connie don't cry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I do love you, but as friend not romantically," Steven said as Lapis came over and hugged Steven.

"Steven how can I repay you I mean you saved me three times now," Lapis said giving Steven a soft kiss on the cheek.

Connie suddenly out of nowhere tackled Lapis. Pinning her down Connie yelled, "You bitch, mess with my man." Connie punched Lapis in the eye. "I've loved Steven way longer you have slut. Steven belongs with me Lapis," she screamed in Lapis's ear.

"Well, Steven loves me," Lapis shouted, "Steven and I will love each other until the day we both die."

Lapis kicks Connie off her body. Both the girls lift their arms ready to punch each other. Dashing at each other fists raised high swings full force. I jumped in between the impact summing my bubble. Their fists hit my bubble. I took down my bubble and yelled "Stop fighting you two, Connie you should understand this I've asked you out multiple times, but you were with someone else. Now I'm in love and you think I should just break up and move on to you, Connie that isn't how life works. Come on Lapis let's get out of this hell hole."

Back in the temple

"Lapis I'm half human, I'm not immortal like you what will you when I die?" questioned Steven.

"Steven I'm not immortal I'm ageless plus there is a magic stone that turns the holder immortal," Lapis said coming in for a kiss. After their long kiss they were ready to when they heard a voice coming from the basement. When they got to the basement they found Moonstone video chatting to Yellow Diamond.

"Lord Yellow Diamond, those morons are going to lead me straight to Diamond of Immortally. With that gem we can finally make the God Diamond and bring Earth to its knees!" Moonstone cheered, "Also I have recovered Master Jasper."

"Very good my loyal Moonstone, you served me well," stated Yellow Diamond.

"Thank you my diamond, I'll report again soon," she said ending the message.

"I would be so sure about that," Steven yelled as her threw his shield at her head.

She disappeared then reappeared behind Steven. Holding a trident up to Lapis's gem and putting her hand on Steven's shoulder she says, "Don't think I have no powers boy I'm a master of teleportation and telepathy along with of things you're lucky I don't take over your mind." After she is done threatening Steven she vanishes into thin air.


	3. The Moonstone Legacy Part 1 Hunted

Chapter 3 The Moonstone Legacy Part 1 Hunted

"Hey Lapis look Moonstone dropped VCR tape," Steven pointed out, "Want to go watch it."

In the back room of The Big Donut

"Video diary of Earth, Day 1, finally arriving after my 5 year journey here, can't wait explore. Only regret is my best friend Topaz went to a planet called Victonia the home of the Sneeple."

"Day 2, after landing I was captured and taken to a place called Area 51. They tried to remove my gems and other horrible things. I'm behind schedule and should have met my Jasper by now, but I have to break out tonight."

"Day 3, Jasper and I are now being hunted by the military. Well not Jasper yet because they don't know that she is here with me, but the mission is going horribly. Not much more I can say I'll update soon."

"Day 6, the military is being to catch up to us although Jasper told me a story of when she was stuck in the ocean with a Lapis for a whole year. That kinda made me less worried of the military, but only slightly.

"Day 17, the military finally caught up to us, but we fought them of. If only are life could be easier."

"Day 23, hello I'm Jasper here to tell you that Moonstone was poofed and at the moment I'm waiting for her to reform. I wonder how long she takes to reform."

"Day 37, it took to weeks for Pearl and me to reform, but alias we are back and Moonstone can fight again."

"Day 49, Jasper and I finally made it to a place called Beach City. Jasper said she has "business" to take care of her, whatever that's supposed to mean. Although, there are many good hiding places that I can see here."


	4. The Snakefeild Gem

Chapter 4 The Snakefeild Gem

"Deep in the dark was gem, a gem known as the Diamond of Immortality. The name arises from when mortal hands touch it they immortality. A simple code hidden in the ruins of Snakefeild says how to revive the god of gems and only gem ever created naturally. To revive this gem could be the end of life as we know it," I remembered Pearl reading me this legend when I was just a kid, but I never imagined that I'd live the legend with Lapis by my side.

"Lapis ready to go see Peri," I said ", we need the magic scale to go to Snakefeild."

"Steven, let's just go all ready," Lapis whined.

After a short ride to the barn we left with Peridot and the Corrupted Scale the key to Snake Eye Cave and God Diamond's tomb. "Steven, are all caves this creepy," Peridot questioned.

"Peri is that it," I asked pointing to a bright baby blue colored necklace with a diamond that glows blue, pink, yellow, and white.

"Yes, Steven. Now put it on so you can receive your reward," Peridot says. Right as Steven puts on the necklace, Moonstone jumps in and poofs Peri.

Holding Peri's gem in her hand Moonstone laughed then threatened, "Give me the amulet God Diamond was sealed in or I'll shatter your little friend here. So what will it be this Peridot or Immortality." I took the amulet and tossed it to Moonstone. She grinned and said, "Very good, but you don't deserve a reward son of Rose Quarts," just then she smashed Peridot anyway and teleported away with God Diamond in her hands.

I fell to the ground picking up the small little pieces of what's left of my dear friend. My tears hit the ground and I cried out "Why couldn't be me instead, Moonstone I'll shatter you. I won't let that asshole leave Earth alive."

Lapis slapped me and said, "Calm down my love, this isn't like you. Peri will be revenged, but look at the bright side, you still have me."

"Lapis we entered this cave with more than when we exited and to make matters worse we don't even have the amulet," I said. Back at the temple the help get my mind off of what happened to Peridot they decided to have a "little fun".


End file.
